


Fall In Love

by ibasedrandomness



Series: Twitterpated [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Autumn, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibasedrandomness/pseuds/ibasedrandomness
Summary: It doesn't take much for Victor to fall for Yuuri all over again.





	Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fluff but WHO CARES~♥

The purest form of bliss—having Yuuri here, with him, his lips kissing his brow. Victor’s never experienced anything more perfect than this. Nothing has ever come close in all his twenty-seven years of life. This joy he feels, it’s unfathomable, and it’s absurd that he could feel this good, this happy. Content. Content with Yuuri, his life, his love, a man more beautiful than the fallen autumn leaves around them and all its orange haze. He loves him, he loves so much and he will never get tired of telling him. But Yuuri beats him to it, like he always does, in everything. “I love you,” he says against his hair and Victor can’t help but smile up at him and stared into his warm brown eyes, warm like hot cocoa on a winter morning. Lovely. Simply riveting.

“I know, and I you.”

Yuuri hums in acknowledgment, pressing another kiss to his brow before sitting straighter. He looks down at Victor with the slightest smile on his lips before he looks away towards the pond just off to their right, at the geese as they settle in the calm waters. “It’s beautiful here,” he says, nearly whispers and Victor can’t help but agree, his cheek now pressed snug against Yuuri’s thigh as he looks towards the pond himself.

It’s almost otherworldly—autumn in Washington, the all-encompassing oranges and reds but none of it could ever compare to the man seated with him. Not the slightest bit.

He picks up a leaf, holding it between the two of them, letting rays of sunlight filter through and asks a random question. “How about we get a cone later?”

“Of ice-cream? In the middle of autumn.” Yuuri looks down at him, his visage the most adorably confused expression and Victor presses the leaf to his lips, urging him to kiss it and to Victor's delight, he does.

“Of course,” he says to him, reaching up to place the red maple leaf behind his ear, “it’s a perfect a time as any—ice cream should be eaten whenever possible.”

“You’re insane,” Yuuri says, but he’s chuckling, beaming down at him and Victor's heart melts in his chest. “But okay, I dig it. Ice cream later.”

“Chocolate?”

Yuuri laughs at him, “Whatever you want, love.”

“With nuts and whipped cream too,”

“Certainly,”

“And…and a mountain of gummys and mnm’s to go with,”

“That many sweets and you’ll ruin your appetite for dinner!” Yuuri accuses.

Victor grabs the hand settled on Yuuri’s right knee, pressing a kiss into his palm. “Doesn’t matter. Whatever you make, ill eat it up,”

Yuuri flushes and Victor smirks into his hand, “You’re ridiculous,”

“Ridiculously in love,” Victor sighs contently, kissing up Yuuri’s fingers to the tips, pressing his lips to each one.

“Victor!”

“Hmm?”

“You’re being embarrassing,”

“No one’s around. We can do as we like,”

“You’re right, but..”

Victor sets down his hand before sitting up and turning to straddle Yuuri, hugging him until his back is on the leaf covered ground. “If I wish to kiss my fiance the grass and leaves then I will. “

“Kiss?” Yuuri asks, looking up at him as Victor settles above him, hands planted near the sides of his head.

“Yes a kiss, would you like one?”

“Very much so, yes.”

Victor stares at him, astonishment evident in the smirk he wears on his lips. “Hm, maybe I shouldn't.”

“Oh, shut up and just kiss me,” Yuuri urges, pulling him down buy his turtleneck until their lips are flush together. Victor kisses him passionately, deeply, as it’s the only way he knows how to kiss Yuuri and Yuuri returns the kiss in kind, his lips utterly soft and supple as he parts them. They kiss like this until kissing becomes too much for the both of them until they can't help but pull apart to breathe and when they do Victor has to close his eyes and will himself not to scream. His heart is swooning in his chest, the butterflies that have never felt since the first time they met go into a frenzy and he’s in love.

“God, I fucking love you,” he says, beating him to it, his breath brushing past Yuuri’s kiss-swollen lips in the space between them and Yuuri smiles up at him, beaming like the blinding sun he is.

“And I you.”

It’s the purest form of bliss—having Yuuri here, with him, his warm brown eyes looking up at him. Victors never experienced anything more perfect than this, and he cant help but fall in love all over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the 140 character fic game I participated in on Twitter, it probably defeats the purpose of the game but I couldn't help it. I was itching to write it and it really helped with writer's block.
> 
> You can find it [here](https://twitter.com/ibasedrandomnes/status/914458019773239296) and if you'd like to participate in [minatu's](https://twitter.com/minahomine) fic game, you can: [here](https://twitter.com/minahomine/status/914136351028633601) and show her some love please bc her art is amazing~♥
> 
> Check out my other series- [Heartbreakers](https://archiveofourown.org/series/787965) !  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
